kings_and_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Reputation (Legacy)
The reputation relevant information can be accessed by clicking the Reputation icon on the bottom of the town screen. As you advance through the game, make sure to keep an eye on your Reputation. Each time you fight a battle, Reputation points are awarded to each Race and Class that was included in your deck. As the Reputation for each Race reaches certain levels, different rewards can be claimed. Moreover, each level increases the critical hit and block rate for the Race in question. Through completion of the main quests, PvP and Boss Battles, the Map stages and boss stages, the player gains corresponding reputation and reputation experience rewards. Reputation is divided into 2 categories and 11 sub-categories. These include: Race Reputation (Human, Undead, Beast, Goblin, Ogre, Elf, Halfblood) and Class Reputation (Warrior, Ranger, Mage, Priest). * When player uses cards of a certain class or race in battle, he or she then gains Reputation points for that particular type. The reputation level is upgraded automatically once it has reached a certain value. Upgrades of the Reputation levels influence the corresponding creatures' Block and Critical hit rate or class skills. * When the Reputation reaches certain levels, the player can obtain Silver/experience/card fusing materials. * As the player progresses through the map storyline, certain reputation rewards are unlocked for the the Humans, Elves, Halfbloods and Undead, up to a total of 100,000 bonus rep to each for replaying each stage a given number of times. * For more details, players can check the 'Reputation Bonus' tab which lists the claimed/unclaimed stages and their replay requirements. * The third tab takes you to the reputation shop, where different cards are unlocked at certain levels and can be bought for silver. * Reputation levels for each race and your current class also give out 100 gold at level 30 and 300 gold at level 50. Race reputation also gives a support unit at level 45, such as 5-star Chief Ironhide or Crusador Lucanus, unlike class reputation which will award a legendary skill card at the same level. Modifiers Tables Each level of reputation increases critical hit and blocking chance of your creatures. In the case of class reputation, each level increases only the chance for critical hit of skills/spells, as the hero cannot block. The chance modifier is the same both for critical hit and for blocking. Each level provides an additional +0.4% increase to crit and block. Additionally, every 4 levels of skill reputation is the equivalent of 1 point of mastery. Earning reputation by playing cards Whenever you successfully complete a battle, you will earn reputation according to the following rules: *Each card in your deck is worth a certain amount of reputation, according to its rank *Class skill-cards earn reputation at 4x the rate of racial reputations *As your reputation level increases, certain rank cards no longer award rep. A message will be displayed for each race on the Info tab of the Reputation window, e.g. "You can only claim the reputation rewards with Halfblood Creatures cards ranked Rare or better" **At reputation level 16+, common/white cards no longer award reputation **At reputation level 23+, good/green cards no longer award reputation **At reputation level 30+, rare/blue cards no longer award reputation **At reputation level 35+, epic/purple cards no longer award reputation **At reputation level 40+, legendary/orange cards no longer award reputation **At reputation level 45+, godlike/red cards no longer award reputation *After calculating the reputation for each race, the bonus reputation for guild research is applied and rounded down. e.g. 224 reputation + 3% bonus = 230.72, this will be rounded down to 230. *Cards give 50% more reputation at PvP if you win and 50% less if you don't. If a PvP ends very fast (in under 1 min?) such as when either of you instantly surrenders, the reputation reward for both players can be reduced down to 10%. *PvE matches you lose don't give any reputation. There is no penalty to reputation if you win a PvE very fast. Reputation values of the various ranks of cards with 200% stamina bonus: Earning Reputation by doing boss battles (PvE) Each boss represents one of the 8 (counting dragons) main races you can earn Reputation for, and will provide a certain amount of Rep for that race for each completed stage regardless of whether you played any of its cards in that battle. (There is no boss so far that provides Outsiders or Angel rep.) Reputation experience to next level Using only rep tokens (bought at Tower Shop for 1 tower-coin each), to go directly from: 30 to 35 takes 78 tokens, 30 to 42 takes 390 tokens, 35 to 42 takes 313 tokens, 40 to 42 takes 127 tokens, 42 to 50 takes 941 tokens. 30 to 50 takes 1331 tokens, 35 to 50 takes 1253 tokens, 40 to 50 takes 1067 tokens, and 45 to 50 takes 668 tokens. 1383 tokens would theoretically take you all the way from level 1 to 50, but they can't be used until rep-level 30. The halfway mark for total rep experience to get to level 50 is just before reaching level 45. At level 30 you are about 4% of the way to the end, and about 1/3 of the way there at level 42.